Innocence
by Tomatoe Cat
Summary: The Vatican is the epitome of Innocence...Isn't he? Sometimes, I don't believe his intentions are so...Modest.


**Okay, so, this is the first thing I'm posting, it's for my friend, The Vatican~ I love him to death and he gave me this idea and yeah :D Liam Markus is My Friends OC, and that is whom he is owned by, I do not own Hetalia or any characters from it, annnd that's about it! Check out Vati's Deviant art for pictures of him~ He's Holy-Vatican, so look him up sometime~! Don't Forget, Reviews are love :3**

It had been a fairly Normal day in Barcelona. Warm air cooled by the breeze of summer filled the atmosphere, drawing many locals, both young and old, out of their houses for an evening in the town. Antonio looked out the window of his small apartment and smiled, taking in the beauty of his country. He loved spending the summers here, hidden away from the chaos of Madrid and the other nations, tucked away in one of his many properties around Spain.

The Spaniard glanced around the apartment which he hadn't been in for ages, memories of the times he'd brought Lovino here and the times they shared filling his mind. He smiled at the dull heartache he felt as he remembered the boy. They hadn't talked in a while, and it hurt thinking about him, about their past, about his little Lovi.

He shook his head from the thoughts and moved away from the window, glancing around the small but cozy home. It was just a large room with a kitchen and a bathroom off to the side, but it was a nice place to escape from everything else, perfectly sized for one person. One person. How lonely. Antonio frowned again and walked over to his bed, suddenly feeling the need to lie down and sleep, to disappear from the world for a while.

The door bell rang.

He gave the oak fixture a taken aback look, no one was suppose to know that he was here. Of course, he had told Francis and Gilbert, but they didn't have a need to tell anyone…right? He shrugged, figuring it to be some sort of Girl Scout or other cliché, and walked up to the door, peeking out the small hole to see what awaited him on the other side.

His face colored and he damned himself for having such an affliction with young Italians.

On the other side of his door was Liam Markus, known by nations as The Vatican. He smiled and shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting for the Older Nation to open the door, nervously hoping that he wasn't asleep. The boy, no older than seventeen, began to fiddle with his robe, growing impatient.

"Antonio~? Are you in there~? I didn't wake you up did I?" Liam Tilted his head nervously, completely unaware of the fact that he was being watched from the other side of the door. Fumbling a bit with the lock and opening the door, Antonio put up a smile and waved at the other nation.

"Ah, hola Miel!" He said, leaning against the doors frame, his eyes slowly looking over the form of the boy, his faux smile becoming real as his heart melted at the sight of Liam. The boys blond hair was as messy as ever, one side seemingly brushed, the other a flare of spiked hair, his bright blue eyes gleaming up at the other. He was clad in his white Pope's Gown, a purple scarf adorning his neck.

"Antonio!" The Boy shouted happily, drawing the other out of his thoughts, "I missed you~!" The Spaniard chuckled at this.

"Vati, it's only been a couple days since the last World Conference, I saw you there, remember?" Liam pouted, his hands knotting in this robe as he swayed a bit.

"I…I know that…But…But you're my best friend and I was lonely~!" The look in the younger's eyes tugged at Antonio's heart, making him internally groan. "I was talking to Feli and big brother France showed up~! He told me where you were~!" So this was Francis' doing. Antonio would have a talk with his friend later, but for now, he simply settled with moving to the side and waving his hand into the doorway.

"Come on in Miel…" Liam smiled and skipped into the others house, turning to face the other, his gown twirling with him. The boy giggled happily, a hand covering his mouth, eyes closing and face turning red, looking like a little angel.

"Wow Antonio~! This place is so cute! Ve~ I wish I lived in someplace little like this~!" He opened his eyes and continued twirling, his face lit up like he'd seen the most amazing thing in the world. A Person of simple pleasures apparently. Antonio shook his head and took a seat on his bed, chuckling at The Vatican.

"Really? It's so small though, why would you want to live here?"

"Well you're here aren't you~! That's a good enough reason!" Liam giggled again as Antonio's cheeks colored. He knew Liam hadn't meant anything by it, but he still couldn't keep himself from thinking of the comment as more. Shaking his head he continued to watch the hyper boy twirl and dance around his house, speaking a mile a minute about things Antonio didn't pay any mind to.

"Ve, Tonio! Are you alright~?" The blond asked worriedly, seeing that Antonio had been staring off in a daze, his face blank. The Spaniard in question nodded absently, still not paying attention. Liam frowned and walked over to him, placing himself in the others lap and leaning into him. Antonio automatically wrapped his arms around the boys waist, resting his chin on the others shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Liam pouted, sighing.

"Alright~ I believe you…For now~!" Antonio smiled and shook his head, his grip tightening around the younger nation.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, his voice lightening with his mood.

"Si~!" He said laughing, his voice like small bells. Antonio let himself relax, happy to have the Italian in his arms. Suddenly though, Liam began moving a bit, wiggling in the others lap.

"L-Liam!" Antonio gasped, screwing his eyes shut.

"Hn?" The younger asked, ceasing his movement. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Ah…No…" He opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head off the others shoulder. "What…What were you doing?" He asked, staring down.

"Hm~? Oh! I was trying to get more comfortable~!" He continued wiggling in the others lap, unintentionally grinding into him. Antonio bit his lip, suppressing a moan. Liam giggled a bit and smiled, tilting his head back to look up at the other. "Are you sure you're okay Tonio~? You seem a bit tense…"

"I…I'm fine…" Liam leaned up a bit more, his hand coming up and lightly gripping Antonio's chin, pulling his face close, deviously smiling and moving himself around suggestively.

"Are you…Are you sure~?" The older nation shuttered, feeling himself become lost in the boys voice, his touch, his actions…He groaned internally and let his hand slip off the boys waist and down his leg a bit, inching his robe upward, letting his fingers ghost under the fabric and across the boys skin. Liam gasped, feeling Antonio's hand moving up his thigh. He stared up at him nervously, his eyes wide with shock and a faint hint of pleasure.

"A…Antonio…" His stare became clouded and he leaned up nervously, his eyes closing as he placed his lips against the others, unsure of himself. The Spaniard let his eyes close as well, kissing back without any hesitation, his hand sliding under the boy's boxers, slowly wrapping around his member, his fingers gliding over it. Breaking the kiss, Liam gasped, moaning at the touch and bucking against his hand.

"Nngh~ Mmm…T…Tonio~" Antonio let go of the boy and gently slid him off his lap and onto the bed. "An…Antonio?" The Spaniard pressed his hand against the boy's chest, leaning him down onto the bed, lowering his face in between the boy's legs, lightly inching the dress upwards and breathing against his thigh, his hand tugging at the others underpants.

"An-Antonio! I….We…" The younger boy bit his lip nervously, looking up at the older nation.

"Shhh, I promise…I won't do anything you don't want me to...Just...Just tell me no and I'll stop." His voice hummed between the boy's legs, causing him to squirm, but aside from that, no other sign of disapproval was heard. Antonio eased down the boys boxers, discarding them on the floor, and kissed the tip of The Vatican's member. The boy snapped his eyes shut and bit his lip harder. Smiling at the boys reaction, he took a bit of him in, slowly flicking his tongue out against the skin.

"Ahh~ Sp…Spain…Mmm.." Antonio continued his actions, taking more and more of the boy in, coming all the way up to his tip then slowly gliding back down. Throughout this, Liam kept mewling, making small noises, panting, his hands knotting in the beds cover, his breath coming out in pants. He shakily wrapped his legs around Antonio's shoulders, pulling himself closer to the warmth of the Spaniards mouth. One of Liam's hands came up and tangled with the elder's hair, trying to push him down farther while the other hand went to cover his mouth, trying to contain the moans from leaving his mouth. Small Whimpers made it through the cracks in his fingers though, and he began bucking against Antonio's mouth, his body moving erratically in pleasure.

"Ah~! An-Antonio P…Please St-Stah-! I'm…I can't…Nnngh Ahh~!" Liam's voice shot up several notches as he bucked against Antonio harder, his back arching as he felt himself release. Eyes closed tightly, his mouth hanging open, and breathing labored, the boy let himself fall back against the mattress, his entire body numb. Antonio sat up and whipped his mouth, swallowing the salty substance, wincing a bit. He smiled down at the boy, fixing his gown, and leaning over to give him a light kiss before lying beside him, his arm wrapping around the others torso, pulling him closer. Liam buried his face in the elder's chest, his body shaking. Antonio didn't think anything of it until small sobs were heard, startling him.

"W-What's wrong Miel?" He asked, his voice racked with guilt, knowing that this was his fault. Liam pulled away from the other a bit, his face tear streaked.

"I….I'm a bad person…I…I'm going to Hell…I…" His voice broke and Antonio ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm the boy.

"Liam…You're not a bad person…"

"I…I Am!" He cried out, his voice hoarse, "I…I let you…I…I liked it! I wanted it! I...I wanted you…" The Spaniard smiled, leaning over the boy a bit, lifting his chin and looking him in the eyes.

"Liam…" He said, his voice soft, "What kind of God punishes his child for doing something out of love?" Liam's eyes widened, his face dusting crimson at the word 'love'. He leaned away from Antonio and looked away.

"L…Love? N…No, this…It wasn't …I mean…I…You couldn't feel…You couldn't see me as anything more than a friend…you couldn't…see me how I…How I see you…It's not…You…We..I-"The Boys ranting was cut short by the older Nation's lips gently pressing into his.

"Liam…Te amo…" He said, leaning back down to kiss him again. Liam eagerly kissed back, fresh tears spilling over his eyes again, these ones not sad like the last.

"Ti…Ti amo troppo…" He whispered, breaking the kiss and curling into Antonio, "Ti amo troppo."


End file.
